I Love My Imotou
by YukiHime08
Summary: Kebahagiaanmu adalah prioritas bagiku. Senyumanmu adalah kesenangan untukku. Aku rela menjadi keset untuk kau pijak. Asalkan kau bahagia, kau boleh tetap menginjakku menjadikanku tangga menuju puncak keberhasilanmu. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi. Jangan membenciku lagi. Karena aku akan berkorban hanya untuk dapat melihat senyummu kembali - Hinata to Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love My Imoutou**

 **Disclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair Naruto x Hinata**

 **Warning! DONT LIKE DONT READ DONT COMMENT**

 **•••**

 _"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata chan." ujar seorang bocah lelaki seraya memasangkan mahkota bunga yang Ia rangkai sendiri pada kepala adik perempuannya dan memberikan kecupan manis pada kening gadis itu._

 _"Arigatou Naruto Nii." ujar sang adik tersipu malu. Ia lalu berdiri dan dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan gadis kecil itu berlari menghampiri sosok Ayah dan Ibu mereka yang sedang asyik meminum teh sambil melihat pemandangan manis kedua putra - putrinya tersebut._

 _"Tou chan, Kaa chan lihat! Naruto Nii membuatkan mahkota bunga ini untukku. Apa aku terlihat cantik?" ujar Hinata sambil memutar - mutar dress-nya, tangannya menunjuk ke arah mahkota yang terbuat dari kumpulan bunga berwarna warni yang bertengger cantik di atas kepala indigo-nya._

 _"Mahkota itu sangat cocok untukmu, sayang. Kau terlihat seperti seorang putri dari kerajaan dongeng." ucap sang Ibu sambil mengelus kepala putrinya dengan lembut._

 _"Ya sayang, kau terlihat sangat manis." timpal sang Ayah._

 _"Tentu saja! Dia kan adikku yang paling cantik sedunia!" Naruto berteriak dari kejauhan. Bocah laki - laki itu tampak begitu bangga dengan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya kepada sang adik._

 _Gadis cilik itu tersipu malu sekaligus bahagia mendengar kata - kata pujian yang Ia dengar dari mulut manis seluruh keluarganya. Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah sang kakak yang mengacungkan jempol dan cengirannya kepada sang adik._

•••

"Hei Naruto, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika yang kemarin ditugaskan oleh Kakashi _sensei_? Aku lupa membuatnya. Boleh aku menyalin catatanmu?" Hinata menautkan kedua tangannya memohon pada kakak kembarnya untuk meminjamkan buku PR padanya.

"Ck, sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan embel - embel _Nii san_! Dasar tidak sopan! Aku tidak akan meminjamkan apapun padamu! Biar saja kau dihukum!" Naruto memasang kembali earphone-nya dan menyetel musik dengan volume keras, tak menghiraukan omelan - omelan adik kecilnya yang menggerutu tentangnya.

"Kita kan hanya berbeda beberapa menit! Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu _Nii san_? Lagipula kau tak akan meminjamkan PR-mu padaku kan? Dasar pelit!" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya panjang.

Dengan berat hati gadis itu kembali duduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja belajarnya. Ia pusing memikirkan nasibnya esok di mana Ia pasti akan menerima hukuman mengerikan oleh guru paling killer se- Konoha _High School_.

 _'Aku akan mati_.' gumam Hinata dalam hati kecilnya.

Tidak, bukannya Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerjakan PR tersebut. Hanya saja, rahasia yang sudah sejak lama Ia simpan bisa - bisa akan terbongkar dalam sekejap mata jika Ia mengerjakan PR matematika itu. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap pada sang kakak agar mau meminjamkan buku itu untuk menutupi kedoknya.

"Ng?" Hinata melirik sejenak saat merasakan ada bayangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan padanya tanpa melirik sekalipun ke arah Hinata.

Seketika rasa bahagia muncul dalam hati gadis indigo itu, Ia hendak meraih buku catatan itu namun; "Ah! _Arigatou_ Na - " Naruto menarik tangannya kembali saat tangan Hinata satu cm lagi akan menyambar buku itu.

Perempatan - perempatan kecil muncul di sekitar dahi gadis muda itu, Ia berusaha mengatur kesabarannya. Ia tak boleh marah atau sang kakak tak akan meminjamkan buku itu sama sekali dan bisa - bisa besok Ia akan disuruh untuk membersihkan kamar mandi sampai Ia lulus oleh guru kejamnya itu.

Tangan Hinata berusaha untuk menyambar buku itu kembali namun dengan cepat sang kakak mengelak, tak membiarkan jari - jari panjang itu menyentuh buku catatannya sama sekali.

"Apa maumu Naruto!" omel Hinata kesal saat merasa dipermainkan oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Kata kuncinya." ujar Naruto datar sembari memutar - mutar buku itu di atas jarinya.

"Kumohon pinjamkan aku buku PR itu Naruto _Nii chan_." ucap Hinata malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Eits, seperti biasanya. Jika kau ingin meminjam sesuatu dariku maka kau harus - "

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. Kuku - kuku tajamnya menusuk masuk telapak tangannya. Ia ingin mencakar dan kalau perlu merobek buku siswa dengan ranking nomor 1 se-sekolah itu agar Ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dihukum oleh Kakashi sensei dan reputasinya sebagai cowok sempurna yang populer itu hancur.

"Mohon pinjamkan aku, Naruto _Nii san_." Hinata membungkuk ke arah kakak kembarnya.

"Lebih bungkuk lagi, budak!" Naruto menyilangkan kakinya, memukul kepala Hinata dengan harisen dan menekan punggung sang adik yang sedang membungkuk itu dengan bukunya.

 _'Sial, awas kau Uzumaki Naruto!'_

"Tolong pinjamkan aku buku itu!" Hinata setengah berteriak sehingga ucapannya membuat Ibu mereka yang berada tepat di depan pintu dan hendak mengantarkan camilan itu terkejut.

* **Brak**

"Apa kau lupa mengerjakan PR-mu lagi, Uzumaki Hinata?" tanya sang Ibu dengan nada manis yang dibuat - buat. Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat sang Ibu yang diliputi kemarahan sedangkan kakaknya hanya bisa tertawa geli karena berhasil mengerjai kembarannya yang malas.

"Bu.. Bukan. Aku dan _Nii chan_ sedang bermain drama, _Kaa chan_." ucap Hinata berusaha mengelak. Keringat dingin mengucur deras membasahi dahinya dan Ia memainkan kedua tangannya, kebiasaannya di saat Ia sedang gugup.

"Itu bohong _Kaa chan_ , Hinata tak mengerjakan PR dan Ia memaksa untuk menyontek catatanku. Bahkan Ia mengancamku." ujar Naruto setengah berbohong.

Hinata menatap ke arah kembarannya itu dengan tatapan tajam bagai burung elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. Gadis itu kemudian mendekatkan kedua jari pada matanya dan mengarahkan jari itu pada wajah sang kakak, membuat gestur yang berbunyi; _'Awas kau, lihat saja nanti!'_

Sementara Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, menjawab ancaman Hinata; _'threat level, marshmallow.'_ bisiknya pelan.

"Hinata, sudah berapa kali Ibu bilang! Kerjakan PR-mu dan belajarlah dengan rajin! Kenapa kau berbeda sekali dengan kakakmu hah?! Padahal kalian berdua kembar, tapi kau selalu membuat masalah dan membuat Ayah dan Ibumu sedih. Berbeda sekali dengan kakakmu." ucapan sang Ibu membuat hati Hinata tertohok.

Bagaimana tidak, Ia tau bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya adalah orang hebat yang memimpin lebih dari satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Belum lagi kakaknya yang selalu sempurna di segala bidang berbeda dengannya yang bodoh dan lamban.

Tidak! Hinata tahu dirinya tidak bodoh dan tidak juga lamban. Ia hanya mengorbankan dirinya, rela untuk diinjak - injak. Dijadikan tangga dan keset demi Naruto agar pemuda itu bisa mencapai puncak.

Gadis itu menitikkan air matanya tanpa Ia sadari. Terbesit sedikit rasa penyesalan dalam hatinya karena Ia begitu bodoh. Kenapa Ia harus menjadi tumbal demi kesuksesan kakaknya?! Namun pemikiran itu perlahan memudar saat Hinata melihat iris shapire sang kakak yang menatapnya sendu.

" _Gomenasai Kaa chan, gomen_." ucap Hinata, iris lavendernya berkaca - kaca. Hati sang Ibu pun terenyuh melihat putrinya mentikkan air mata, sedangkan Naruto hanya mampu mendecih sebal melihat ulah kembarannya.

"Sudah Hinata, jangan menangis. Maafkan _Kaa chan_ ya. Tidak apa - apa, asal jangan kau ulangi kesalahan itu kembali ya. Kau harus belajar dengan rajin karena putri Ibu kan suatu hari nanti akan mewarisi salah satu perusahaan Ibu. Jadi Kaa chan mau kau jadi pemimpin yang hebat, oke?" ujar sang Ibu lembut sambil membawa putrinya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Iya _Kaa chan, gomenasai_. Hinata janji tidak akan mengecewakan _Kaa chan_ lagi."

"Anak pintar, kalau begitu untuk kali ini saja kau boleh meminjam buku PR kakakmu. Naruto, _Kaa chan_ membawakan camilan kesukaanmu. Sisakan juga untuk adikmu ya." Kushina menaruh nampan berisi kue itu ke atas meja.

" _Arigatou Kaa chan_."

"Belajarlah dengan rajin ya." ujar sang Ibu sebelum menutup pintu kamar kedua anak kembarnya.

Sementara Hinata akhirnya dapat bernafas lega karena mampu terbebas dari amukan Ibunya yang tak kalah seram daripada guru killer-nya di sekolah. Gadis itu kemudian merenggangkan tangannya ke atas. Entah mengapa untuk sesaat perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman karena sempat merasa ragu akan keputusan yang Ia ambil sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Air mata buaya." ujar Naruto seraya mendengus kesal.

" _Drama queen_ , penjilat, munafik, pembohong, bodoh, idiot." tambah Naruto. Ia begitu geram melihat kelakuan kembarannya yang malas dan bodoh. Padahal mereka kembar tapi mengapa adik perempuannya itu sangat berbeda jauh dengannya?

Tak hanya dari segi fisik melainkan dari segi kepintaran, kemawasan diri, sikap, kedewasaan dan lain sebagainya. Naruto selalu menjadi nomor satu sementara sang kembaran akan selalu menjadi kebalikannya.

Tak jarang orang - orang mencela betapa tidak beruntungnya keluarga Uzumaki memiliki anak yang tidak berbakat berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya dan kembarannya.

 _"Wah Kushina, lagi - lagi Naruto berada di peringkat pertama. Luar biasa sekali calon penerus Uzumaki Corp ini."_

 _"Ya benar, kau beruntung memiliki putra sehebat Naruto, Minato san."_

 _"Betul, hanya saja - "_

 _"Seandainya gadis itu tidak lahir maka keluargamu sudah pasti akan menjadi yang sempurna."_

 _"Kasihan sekali Naruto, mengapa Ia mempunyai kembaran yang bodoh seperti itu? Lagipula apa betul mereka kembar? Fisiknya sama sekali tak mirip dengan Naruto."_

Ocehan dan cemooh dari orang - orang kepada adiknya memenuhi pikiran Naruto saat ini. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu betul bahwa Hinata bukanlah gadis yang malas apalagi bodoh. Hanya saja pemuda itu tak begitu mengerti, mengapa Hinata rela melakukan hal berat itu hanya demi dirinya?

Menerima hinaan serta celaan yang bahkan tak pantas untuk diterimanya, menggantikan Naruto dan hidup sebagai pecundang yang tak dipandang serta menjadikan dirinya aib bagi keluarga Uzumaki padahal Hinata -lah yang seharusnya patut dibanggakan atas segala prestasi yang diraihnya selama ini.

"Hei bodoh!" Naruto melempar sebuah buku tepat pada kepala Hinata membuat sang gadis menjerit kesakitan akibat ulah kakaknya.

"Apa lagi sih? Tidak cukup ya sudah menghinaku mati - matian? Apa masih kurang hah?!" Hinata menatap ke arah kakaknya sebal. Naruto diam, tak memperhatikan ocehan adiknya.

"Dasar manusia es!" gerutu Hinata sebal. Namun lavendernya membulat kala membaca buku yang dilempar oleh sang kakak ke arahnya.

 **Buku catatan matematika.**

 **2-3 | Uzumaki Naruto.**

"A..." Hinata tak mampu berkata - kata.

"Salinlah, tapi jangan kau ulangi kemalasanmu itu lagi." ujar Naruto datar.

" _Arigatou Nii chan!_ " Hinata turun dari kursinya, melompat ke arah sang kakak dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei lepaskan! Kau berat, dasar babi!" Satu kecupan tiba - tiba mendarat pada kening Uzumaki pirang itu.

"Aku sayang padamu Naruto." ujar Hinata, menatap dengan lembut dan tulus ke dalam iris shapire di hadapannya tersebut. Sontak saja hal itu membuat wajah sang sulung berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Ia lalu mendorong tubuh mungil sang adik, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga jatuh terjelembab di atas lantai.

"Kyaa! Kasar sekali! Apa kau sebegitu bencinya padaku, huh?! Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Hinata geram.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan lekas kerjakan PR-mu, bodoh! Dan jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau tidur!" Naruto berjalan menuju kasurnya, merebahkan diri dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

 _'Sial, kenapa aku jadi berdebar - debar begini hanya karena ucapan Hinata?! Dan lagi, bukankah kami sudah sering berbicara dan berpelukan seperti itu?'_ batin Naruto dalam hati. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, hati sang Uzumaki sulung itu berdebar dengan kencang padahal Ia sudah biasa bersama - sama bahkan sampai mencium sang adik tapi kenapa tadi -

Rasanya begitu berbeda?

•••

"Hei bangun, kita akan terlambat." Naruto mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil sang adik yang masih setia mendekap dalam selimut hangatnya.

"Ngh, lima menit lagi."

"Bangun sekarang atau kubunuh kau _ttebayou_! Dasar pemalas!" Naruto menarik kasar selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh adik perempuannya. Naruto paling tidak tahan melihat pemalas dan Ia benci orang yang malas.

Namun sayangnya Ia malah harus menghabiskan enam belas tahun masa hidupnya untuk tinggal bersama dengan gadis dengan tingkat kemalasan nomor satu di dunia. Setidaknya itu sebelum Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadi pemalas seperti sekarang ini.

"Iya - iya, bunuh saja aku kalau berani, dasar kakak bodoh." ujar Hinata sebal. Gadis itu bangun, mengusap matanya dan memberikan kecupan pada pipi kanan sang kakak. Membuat Naruto mengusap pipinya sambil mengomel tak jelas pada sang adik.

"Hinata! £#$×%×^#*^€×#." Kali ini wajah Naruto tersipu merah bukan karena malu, melainkan karena menahan amarah. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto mengidap gangguan OCD yang membuatnya tak tahan dengan sesuatu yang tidak sempurna.

Apalagi dicium oleh sang adik yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang dengan iler dan kuman dan bau, ah sudahlah.

"Itu hukuman, karena kau sudah membangunkanku." Hinata kemudian turun untuk sarapan dengan selimut yang masih menempel pada badannya.

•••

" _Ohayou Kaa chan, Tou chan_." Hinata duduk di meja makan dengan penampilan yang masih sangat berantakan.

" _Ohayou_ Hinata." ujar sang Ibu ramah. Sementara sang Ayah tak begitu merespon.

Kushina kemudian menyodorkan segelas susu dan roti panggang dengan selai kacang yang menjadi favorit Hinata ke hadapan gadis itu.

" _Arigatou Kaa chan_." Hinata menikmati sarapannya dengan lahap tanpa begitu mempedulikan soal tata krama dan table manner yang berlaku pada keluarganya, membuat sang Ayah menatap jijik ke arahnya.

"Perbaiki cara makanmu, Hinata. Kau makan bagai pengemis dan orang tak berpendidikan di luar sana. Benar - benar memalukan." ujar sang Ayah ketus.

"Baik, _Tou san_." Hinata berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Sementara dari kejauhan, Naruto melihat dengan jelas perlakuan sang Ayah pada sang adik yang membuat hatinya pedih.

Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri kala mengingat suatu memori di mana Ia yang duduk di posisi Hinata saat itu. Naruto menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja saat itu Ia tak berkata kasar pada Hinata. Jika saja Ia tak terlahir dengan kelainan yang menyiksanya saat ini, maka Hinata tak akan menjalani hari - harinya yang bagaikan neraka seperti sekarang ini.

•••

" _Ohayou Tou san_." sapa Naruto.

" _Ohayou_. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apakah ada kendala? Apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang tawaranku?" ujar Naruto. Entah mengapa jika hal itu menyangkut putranya, Minato terlihat begitu hidup. Sangat berbanding seratus enam puluh derajat dibanding dengan saat bersama Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku belum memutuskannya." ujar Naruto datar. Shapire-nya bertemu tatap dengan iris lavender milik Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian menyunggingkan senyumannya lalu berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Mengundurkan diri lebih awal dari meja makan selalu menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu.

Hinata tak ingin menjadi penghalang maupun pembatas atas hubungan keluarganya yang selalu tak merasa nyaman jika gadis itu ada di dekat mereka.

 _'Kau baik - baik saja Hinata, kau kuat. Dan ingat, bahwa kau melakukan semua ini demi Naruto.'_ Hinata mengusap sudut matanya.

Berusaha untuk tegar tidaklah buruk. Lagipula, cukup dengan melihat wajah bahagia Naruto saja Hinata sudah puas, meski Ia harus menahan dan memendam rasa sakit itu untuk selamanya.

[•••]

 **つづく**

 **14.10.17 ©Yuki Hime**

 **A.N :**

 **Special khusus untuk SyanataChan ❤**

 **Versi Remake dari I love my imotou**


	2. Chapter 2

Tak ada satu pasang mata pun yang melepas pandangan mereka dari sosok pangeran sekolah yang tampan, pintar dan juga kaya. Ya, dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Sosok manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang bisa dibilang cukup sempurna. Mempunyai rahang yang tegas serta rambut pirang asli dan jangan lupakan iris matanya yang sebiru samudra. Iris mata langka yang bahkan jarang dimiliki oleh orang keturunan Eropa sekali pun.

Memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata - rata serta tubuh yang atletis dan jago olahraga menambah nilai plus dari sosok Uzumaki Naruto. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Ia adalah putra sekaligus penerus yang memiliki kekayaan dan perusahaan terbesar di negara matahari terbit itu.

Tak ada satu gadis pun yang mampu menolak pesona putra sulung Uzumaki itu.

Hanya saja ada satu kecacatan yang melekat pada diri seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Adalah Uzumaki Hinata, saudara kembar yang lahir sepuluh menit setelah Naruto. Seorang gadis yang tak memiliki apapun yang dapat dibanggakan kecuali fisiknya yang lumayan cantik.

Memiliki tinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima cm dengan berat badan ideal serta surai indigo yang indah dan iris lavender yang cukup unik dan juga langka membuat Hinata terlihat tampak cantik bahkan mampu menyaingi model - model ternama.

Hanya saja gadis itu pemalas dan juga bodoh. Hinata tak pernah mendapat nilai A dalam mata pelajaran apapun. Ia tak pandai di bidang olahraga, musik, berkuda maupun bidang - bidang yang dikuasai oleh sang kakak. Seluruh kerabat mengasihani Kushina dan Minato karena mempunyai keturunan yang cacat dalam keluarga mereka yang seharusnya sudah sempurna tanpa kehadiran sang putri bungsu.

Namun tak satupun dari keluarga Uzumaki yang tahu akan rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh Uzumaki Hinata kecuali satu orang yang selalu bersama - sama dengannya sekaligus penyebab Hinata menjadi cacat seperti sekarang ini yaitu -

Uzumaki Naruto.

•••

"Ah, aku lelah sekali." Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam kedua tangannya yang Ia lipat di atas meja.

"Dasar pemalas, tak ada kegiatan yang kau kerjakan dan kau selalu saja lelah? Benar - benar seperti babi. Kerjamu hanya makan dan tidur." Seorang gadis bersurai permen karet menarik pipi gembil Hinata gemas.

"Ugh Sakura _chan_ , hentikan. Kepalaku benar - benar sedang sakit." pinta Hinata.

"Makanya buka _sweater_ -mu! Apa kau harus memakai baju lengan panjang itu setiap hari? Ini bahkan musim panas, bodoh! Apa kau mau mati kepanasan?" gerutu Sakura kesal.

"Aku hanya butuh tidur Sakura _chan_. Kenapa kau jadi berisik sekali seperti si _perfectsionis_ itu sih?" jawab Hinata.

"Hei, bahkan Ac dengan suhu delapan belas derajat saja tidak mempan melawan hawa musim panas ini. Dan jangan bilang aku bodoh, berkacalah Hinata _chan_."

"Hahaha, iya - iya. Jangan marah terus seperti itu, Sakura _chan_. Kau bisa jadi cepat tua."

Dari kejauhan, dua pasang mata memperhatikan kegiatan dua gadis yang sedang asyik bercengkrama itu.

"Dia masih melakukan hal itu untukmu _baka dobe_?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven pada sahabatnya yang asyik mengutak - atik smartphone-nya.

"Entahlah _teme_. Aku tak mau membahasnya." ujar Naruto, Ia meletakan smartphone-nya lalu menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya. Netra _shapire_ -nya menatap intens gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Bahkan rela mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaannya.

 _'Hinata.'_

•••

"Lagi - lagi Naruto berada di peringkat pertama. Keren sekali." gumam para siswi saat melihat hasil pengumuman peringkat di majalah sekolah mereka.

"Betul, keren sekali. Aku jadi semakin jatuh cinta padanya." ujar Shion, pemimpin dari _fansclub_ yang Ia dedikasikan khusus bagi Uzumaki Naruto.

"Eh, eh, lihat ini." ucap Amaru, salah satu anggota _fansclub_ sembari menunjuk pada nama seorang gadis dengan peringkat terburuk se- Konoha _High School._

"Memalukan, aku heran kenapa Uzumaki mempunyai anak cacat sepertinya."

"Ya, benar. Kau lihat ini, nilainya benar - benar buruk. Menjijikan sekali, bahkan Akamaru Kiba dan Akimichi Chouji masih jauh lebih pintar dibanding dirinya." timpal Sara.

Ocehan - ocehan para gadis itu tanpa sengaja terdengar oleh sang Uzumaki sulung yang lewat di belakang mereka. Dengan tangan terkepal, Naruto memukul tembok yang berada di depannya, membuat para gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh. Dengan tatapan marah, Ia menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan model rambut serta memakai kontak lensa yang sama dengan iris mata sang adik.

"Na.. Naruto _kun_ , ada a - " Belum selesai Shion menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Naruto sudah menggebrak dinding yang ada di hadapannya yang berjarak hanya lima cm dari wajah Shion, membuat para gadis tersebut dan semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut dan gemetar ketakutan melihat air wajah Naruto yang menahan amarah.

"Jaga mulutmu jalang. Jangan kau berani menghina adikku dengan mulut kotormu lagi." ujar Naruto dengan nada tajam dan mengancam.

Shion dan seluruh gadis yang menjadi penggemar Naruto hanya mampu terpaku, mereka tak berani menatap sang idola yang marah dan menghina mereka hanya karena mereka menjelek - jelekkan salah satu yang menjadi kebanggaan Naruto, yaitu Uzumaki Hinata.

"Jika aku mendengar satu kata saja penghinaan terhadap adikku sekali lagi, maka akan kupastikan kalian menanggung akibatnya." Naruto mendesis, Ia berbalik meninggalkan para gadis yang ketakutan itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah mereka.

Dari balik pintu kelas, tak ada yang menyadari. Bahwa ada sepasang bola mata amethyst yang menatap seluruh kejadian itu dari jauh tanpa mampu berkutik. Hinata merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia merasa terhina melihat Naruto mengasihani dirinya namun gadis itu tak manpu melakukan apa - apa.

Karena dari awal, Ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk jadi seperti ini maka Ia pun harus menanggung segala resikonya tanpa mengeluh.

•••

"Apa - apaan itu tadi? Apa kau tak melihat ekspresi Naruto?! Kenapa Ia semarah itu? Padahal kita hanya mengutarakan yang sebenarnya!" ujar Shion jengkel. Rasa kebenciannya pada sang cacat Uzumaki Hinata semakin bertambah besar.

"Stt! Pelankan suaramu Shion! Apa kau ingin pangeran marah lagi?!" ujar Sara ketakutan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pangeran sekolah yang terlihat lembut itu bisa marah dengan menakutkan seperti tadi.

"Sudahlah, lagipula wajar saja jika pangeran marah. Siapa yang tidak marah mendengar saudaranya dihina - hina?" ucap Koyuki menenangkan yang disambut oleh death glare dari Shion.

"Ck, awas saja kau Naruto. Tak akan kumaafkan karena sudah mempermalukanku di depan umum seperti itu! Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku!" ujar Shion dengan rasa percaya dirinya.

•••

Hinata membereskan buku - buku pelajarannya. Gadis itu berencana untuk pulang terlebih dahulu di kala seluruh teman - temannya sedang dalam jam pelajaran olahraga. Hinata tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, kalau pun harus terpaksa, maka gadis itu akan tetap memakai jaket atau sweater-nya dengan alasan cuaca terlalu dingin untuknya.

Namun siapa yang mau melakukan hal itu pada musim panas di mana suhu udara di luar bisa mencapai empat puluh derajat celcius? Ah, Hinata tak akan mengambil resiko. Ia bisa mati terpanggang jika harus olahraga di lapangan sambil memakai jaketnya.

"Mau ke mana kau, Uzumaki Hinata?" suara berat itu mengagetkan Hinata yang hendak pergi membolos diam - diam.

"Na.. Naruto?"

"Mau membolos lagi?" tanyanya datar.

"A.. Aku tidak enak badan jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang." cicit Hinata ketakutan.

 _'Kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk olahraga.'_ Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, saat melihat sang kakak yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata, telapak tangannya perlahan menyentuh dahi gadis itu; "Pulanglah, jangan paksakan dirimu." ujar Naruto lirih.

Hinata terdiam, entah mengapa Ia merasa aneh melihat perilaku sang kakak yang mentoleransi dirinya kali ini.

"Uhm, _ganbatte_ Naruto." Hinata berjalan melewati tubuh Naruto.

 _'Sampai kapan kau akan terus memaksakan dirimu seperti itu, Hinata? Kenapa?'_ Naruto meninju tembok yang ada tepat di sebelahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk dadanya.

•••

Hinata berjalan dengan lunglai, Ia tak tahu hukuman apalagi yang akan Ia dapatkan nanti ketika sampai di rumah karena sudah membolos. Apalagi sebenarnya Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Hanya sedikit rasa pusing dan lelah karena kekurang darah sekaligus kepanasan.

"Hm, lagi - lagi aku berada di peringkat terbawah." gumamnya lirih sambil melihat kertas hasil ujian akhir yang diserahkan oleh wali kelas kepadanya.

Hinata menoleh ke atas, melihat langit biru yang cerah. Matahari yang bersinar terik mengingatkannya pada senyum sosok sang kakak kembar jauh sebelum insiden mengerikan itu terjadi.

"Bersemangatlah Naruto."

•••

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapati sang adik tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka dengan wajah yang lelah sambil menggenggam sebuah kertas yang sudah lusuh. Kertas yang berisi nilai ujian akhir mereka.

Naruto mengambil alih kertas hasil ujian itu dari tangan Hinata, meletakkannya di atas meja belajar mereka lalu Ia mengeluarkan kertas hasil ujian miliknya dan meletakkannya tepat di samping kertas ujian sang adik.

"Uzumaki Hinata, seluruh mata pelajaran nilai F. Uzumaki Naruto, setengah nilai A dan sisanya A+." gumam Naruto lirih.

"Khe, kau itu. Padahal kau bisa mendapatkan nilai A+ dengan otak cerdasmu. Apa kau mengasihaniku? Aktingmu benar - benar buruk, Hinata." Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang, _shapire_ -nya menatap wajah sang adik yang tertidur pulas dengan tatapan terluka.

Ia tak mungkin melupakan kejadian sekitar sembilan mungkin sepuluh tahun silam di saat mereka berdua masih menempuh kelas satu sekolah dasar. Di mana Ia mengetahui seluruh rahasia yang disimpan dan ditutup rapat oleh adik kembarnya.

Uzumaki Hinata seorang jenius dengan kepintaran setara Albert Einstein namun mengalah hanya demi kecatatan serta keegoisan sang kakak kembar yang disayanginya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Seandainya saja saat itu aku tidak mengatakan hal yang buruk kepadamu. Andai saja saat itu aku tak bersikap egois dan menyalahkan keberadaanmu, maka mungkin kau tak harus menderita sampai seperti ini Hinata. Maafkan aku." bisik Naruto sambil mengusap surai indigo itu dengan sayang.

Naruto lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Hinata. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit setiap kali melihat wajah Hinata yang menahan perihnya cacian dan makian yang seharusnya tak ditujukan padanya.

 _"Menyesal katamu?! Jika kau begitu menyesal, mengapa kau tidak mati saja?! Memonopoli Tou san dan Kaa san hanya untuk dirimu sendiri! Kau pikir kau segitu hebatnya?! Kau puas melihatku seperti ini, Uzumaki Hinata?!"_

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya kembali menggali memori, hari di mana Ia menjadi orang pertama yang terlebih dahulu mencaci maki Hinata. Begitu memalukan, menyumpahi dan memghancurkan hidup seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri hanya demi harga diri dan ego yang tak akan pernah bisa dipuaskan sampai kapan pun.

 _'Maafkan aku.'_

•••

Lusa sudah mulai memasuki liburan musim panas. Pada normalnya orang - orang akan menghabiskan waktu libur mereka dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk berenang di pantai atau bersantai di tempat - tempat yang sejuk.

Namun berbeda dengan sang pewaris perusahaan nomor satu di Jepang itu. Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai pikiran untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya dengan sia - sia. Alih - alih duduk di tepi pantai, menikmati segar dan indahnya lautan biru, Ia malah duduk di atas kursi ditemani oleh pensil, penghapus dan buku - buku soal latihan yang sulit dan rumit untuk dikerjakan.

Tentu saja tidak akan ada masalah jika pada musim panas ini kau mengerjakan tugas dengan menyalakan Ac untuk mendinginkan suhu badanmu yang panas serta otakmu yang lelah namun Naruto menolak.

Alasannya simpel; _global warming._

Hal itu tentu membuat Hinata yang sehari - hari hanya memakai kaos berlengan panjang itu geram. Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto saat ini. Padahal Ia mendapat peringkat nomor satu namun hal itu masih saja kurang baginya. Ia merasa tersaingi, tersaingi oleh adik kembarnya yang berada pada posisi terbawah satu sekolah.

•••

"Naruto, bagaimana jika kita bermain? Apa kau tidak ingin ikut Sakura _chan_ dan Sasuke _kun_ pergi ke pantai di Iwa? Naruto.. Naruto." Hinata mencolek bahu kakak kembarnya dengan ujung pensil yang tumpul, mengganggu pergerakan sang kakak yang sedang asyik menuliskan jawaban soal - soal rumit yang dikerjakannya.

"Berisik! Aku tidak mau! Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal - soal ini?!" bentak Naruto kasar.

"Kalau begitu setidaknya nyalakan Ac-nya bodoh! Apa kau ingin kita berdua menjadi ikan kering di dalam sini! Lagipula apa kau bisa tidak menghabiskan waktu liburan ini dengan sia - sia?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak. Kau akan menorehkan luka pada bumi jika kau menyalakan pendingin."

"Alasan macam apa itu?! Tidak masuk akal!" teriak Hinata sebal.

"Lebih tidak masuk akal lagi dirimu, yang memakai kaos lengan panjang di tengah panasnya suhu yang mencapai empat puluh derajat celcius ini. Dan jika kau ingin merasa lebih sejuk, buka saja bajumu dasar bodoh!" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Ahh! Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu! Baik, jika kau tak ingin menyalakan Ac atau pergi ke pantai, aku akan pergi sendiri dengan Toneri _kun_."

* **Brak**

Naruto memukul mejanya kasar, menimbulkan suara keras yang mengagetkan Hinata. Ia lalu memincingkan matanya tajam menatap Hinata dengan penuh murka. Cemburu? Mungkin, karena Hinata mengucapkan nama lelaki yang menjadi saingan Naruto selama ini. Sekaligus lelaki yang Ia tahu selalu mengincar kesempatan dari diri Hinata yang polos.

"Ke.. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Hinata gagap. Gadis itu takut, badannya bergetar. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya, tak ingin lagi memdengar ucapan yang meninggalkan trauma di hatinya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tahu maksud dan tujuan dari adik kembarnya. Hinata mengajaknya berlibur tidak semata - mata karena ingin pergi bersama melainkan karena ingin dirinya tidak memaksakan diri untuk belajar seperti waktu itu.

Di mana insiden itu terjadi dan mengubah segalanya termasuk tingkah laku dan kepintaran Hinata hanya karena dirinya yang lemah.

"Baiklah, kau lebih ingin ke mana?" Naruto mengalah, Ia tak ingin melihat wajah sang adik bersedih lagi akibat ulah egoisnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita ke pantai Iwa saja dengan Sakura _chan_ dan Sasuke _kun_?" tanya Hinata yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Naruto.

"Ok, sudah diputuskan. Aku akan segera menghubungi Sakura _chan_." Hinata segera menyambar smartphone miliknya dan menelepon sahabat musim seminya itu.

Hinata merasa sedikit lega melihat fakta bahwa saudaranya itu mau diajak untuk berlibur. Walau sekejap, namun hal itu penting dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk sekedar mendinginkan pikirannya yang memanas. Kelainan yang terdapat dalam diri Naruto selalu membuat Hinata was - was dan ketakutan. Sehingga membuat gadis itu terus berusaha keras, mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya demi memgawasi Naruto agar hal buruk itu tidak terjadi lagi -

 _Untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 **[•••]**

 **つづく**

 **15.10.17 ©Yuki Hime**

 **•••**

 **Indrakun - Arigatou Indrakun, maaf wordnya antara 2000 - 3000 aja sanggupnya /**

 **Valentinexxx - Hoo sama ! ^/^ Arigatou sudah baca dan tunggu yuki**

 **Ameyukio2 - Diusahakan setiap hari ya / Arigatou**

 **Sena Ayuki - Salam kenal senpai, iya yuki mau buat lebih detail lagi yang lama tulisannya kacau =T^T= Arigatou senpai**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata _chan_ , ada apa? Wajahmu pucat?" tanya Sakura dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Iwa. Sebenarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu sesaat sesudah menelepon Sakura untuk ikut serta dalam perjalanan, Hinata sudah merasa badannya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Namun Ia tetap memaksakan diri demi kakak kembarnya agar dapat pergi ke pantai. Lagipula Hinata pikir hanya dengan minum sebutir dua butir vitamin saja sudah cukup untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuh gadis itu.

 _'Aku tidak boleh melakukannya lagi.'_ batin Hinata sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Hinata?"

"Aku tidak apa, Sakura _chan_. Hanya sedikit pusing dan mual." ujar Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Bersandarlah di sampingku, Hinata _chan_." Sakura menyenderkan kepala Hinata pada pundaknya.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura _chan_."

"Kondisinya terlihat tampak tidak begitu baik, _dobe_." bisik Sasuke pada Naruto yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Naruto datar. Netranya melirik khawatir sang adik yang saat ini sedang dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata masih terlihat sehat dan baik - baik saja. Sampai satu hari menjelang keberangkatan mereka, Naruto melihat dengan jelas Ayahnya yang menampar pipi Hinata entah apa masalahnya. Ia tak begitu dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan sejak saat itu kondisi Hinata semakin murung dan wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat.

"Kau benar - benar kakak yang payah, dobe." ujar Sasuke saat melihat sikap acuh tak acuh sahabat pirangnya.

•••

"Pantai!" Hinata melompat dan berlari di atas pasir putih di bawah sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop. Bukankah saat di mobil gadis itu tampak pucat dan sakit? Perubahan mood Hinata terlalu mengejutkan. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, lelaki itu tak heran dengan sikap sang adik kembar yang mendadak ceria saat melihat pasir dan laut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang biarkan saja?" gumam Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Saudara kembar memang tahu segalanya." balas Sasuke.

"Hinata ayo kita ganti baju renang!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan, memanggil Hinata yang asyik menatap laut biru yang menyegarkan. Tampak raut tidak sabar terpancar dari wajah gadis itu.

" _Ha'i_!" Hinata berlari menghampiri Sakura namun gerakan kakinya terhenti saat Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia tak boleh memakai sesuatu yang terbuka atau -

Semuanya akan tahu tentang satu rahasia kelam lain yang disimpan oleh Hinata hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm, _Anoo_ Sakura _chan_ , aku tidak bisa berenang." ujar Hinata berbohong.

Tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Hinata berbohong. Karena Ia selalu membolos pada saat jam olahraga berenang dengan alasan takut terserang hipotermia atau Ia akan mengarang bahwa dirinya mempunyai aquaphobia karena pernah tenggelam sewaktu kecil.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu kau istirahat dan bersantai di pinggir pantai saja Hinata _chan_." ucap Sakura kecewa.

Mungkin Sakura dan Sasuke akan termakan oleh kebohongan yang diciptakan oleh Hinata namun kebohongan gadis itu tak berlaku bagi satu orang yang sudah bersama - sama dengannya sejak Ia dilahirkan.

Ya, Naruto mengetahui ada sesuatu hal lain di balik salah satu rahasia yang disimpan sendirian oleh gadis itu. Masih teringat jelas dalam memorinya bahwa Hinata adalah perenang yang handal. Dari kecil, tak pernah ada yang mengajari Hinata untuk berenang, namun gadis itu sempat nekat menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam dalam sewaktu mereka masih duduk di taman kanak - kanak hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing yang tenggelam.

Dan dengan ajaibnya, Hinata mampu berenang dan menjaga dirinya untuk tetap mengapung. Mengejutkan semua orang termasuk Ayah dan Ibu mereka yang tahu persis bahwa Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah diajari untuk berenang. Otak gadis itu terlalu cerdas untuk dapat melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna.

Namun mengapa Hinata berbohong? Apa alasannya?

Pertanyaan - pertanyaan itu Naruto simpan dalam hati, entah mengapa Naruto merasa masih terlalu banyak misteri yang disimpan oleh gadis yang menjadi adik kembarnya itu.

•••

Hinata duduk di bawah teduhnya payung pantai dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari laut, menikmati pemandangan teman - teman dan kakaknya yang sedang asyik bermain dan berenang di tengah laut.

Gadis itu menatap dengan tatapan senang sekaligus sedih karena Ia tak dapat turut bergabung. Mutiara lavendernya menatap sendu pergelangan tangannya yang tertutup oleh jaket panjang yang Ia kenakan.

Di cuaca yang begitu panas, Hinata memaksakan tubuhnya untuk mengenakan jaket tebal berlengan panjang demi menutupi rahasianya. Rahasia gelap yang sudah Ia simpan selama bertahun - tahun.

Rahasia di balik wajahnya yang selalu ceria, sikapnya yang baik dan seakan tak mempunyai masalah apapun meski dirinya selalu dirunut dengan kejadian - kejadian mengerikan dan cemooh dari banyak pihak.

Hinata menekuk kedua lututnya, memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya serta menatap lirih saudaranya yang tampak bahagia bermain air di sana. Hinata rela melakukan apa saja, apapun asal dapat melihat senyuman itu kembali.

•••

"Hinata _chan_ , maaf kami lama. Apa kau lapar? Ayo kita beli jagung bakar dan soda di sana." ajak Sakura sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Akh, aku hampir jadi zombie menunggu kalian bermain, hahaha. Ayo kita jajan, perutku sudah lapar sekali." omel Hinata pada sahabat merah mudanya.

" _Gomen gomen_ , ayo Sasuke _kun_ , Naruto!" Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata disusul oleh kedua pemuda itu di belakang mereka.

"Heh _dobe_ , apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan adikmu? Kenapa Ia mengenakan jaket setebal itu di cuaca yang panas seperti ini? Lihat keringat yang mengucur pada wajahnya. Apa Ia tidak merasa gerah?" tanya Sasuke.

"..." Tak ada jawaban keluar dari bibir Naruto. Bukan tidak peduli, namun Ia ingin menekan rasa penasaran itu.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau benar - benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Hinata?"

"Sudahlah _teme_ , kau itu terlalu mengurusi adikku. Apa kau tertarik padanya dan ingin menduakan Sakura _chan_ , huh?" ujar Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Khe, aku setia hanya pada satu gadis tak sepertimu yang memiliki banyak gadis simpanan _dobe_." ejek Sasuke.

"Gadis - gadis menyedihkan itu bahkan tak pantas menjadi simpananku _teme_."

•••

"Nah ayo kita berjalan mengelilingi pantai setelah ini." ajak Sakura sesaat setelah mereka menghabiskan makan siangnya masing - masing.

"Maaf Sakura _chan_ , aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku lelah." ujar Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak ikut." timpal Naruto.

"Oh ayolah! Kalian berdua tidak seru!" omel Sakura sebal. Namun pundaknya dirangkul erat oleh Sasuke yang menarik paksa kekasihnya itu untuk segera pergi.

"Hn, baguslah tidak ada yang mengganggu kencan kita sayang." ujar Sasuke seraya menarik tubuh Sakura untuk segera menjauhi mereka.

"Eh tapi, tapi Sasuke _kun_."

"Biarkan saja mereka berdua sendirian." bisik Sasuke.

•••

Setengah jam berlalu dan Sasuke serta Sakura belum juga kembali. Hal itu membuat Hinata gusar karena sedari tadi Ia dengan sang kakak sama sekali tak memulai perbincangan apapun.

Hinata bingung dan canggung karena wajah kakaknya yang tampak sangat tidak bersahabat serta tubuhnya yang tak mampu lagi diajak untuk berkompromi. Hinata pusing dan mual, cuaca yang panas serta tubuhnya yang terbalut jaket tebal membuatnya merasakan pusing dan lemas karena terserang dehidrasi.

"Kalau kepanasan buka saja jaketmu." ujar Naruto saat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah menahan rasa panas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kepanasan." jawab Hinata bohong.

"Ck, terserah." jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh sambil mendecih kesal.

"Ukh, " Erangan Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh, kondisi adiknya tampak begitu buruk. Hinata terlalu memaksakan diri. Nafas gadis itu terdengar putus - putus, pandangan matanya sudah mulai memburam, Ia kehilangan cairan dalam tubuhnya terlalu banyak.

Naruto meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya, Ia menerjang Hinata secara kasar, membuka paksa jaket yang dikenakan Hinata. Namun gadis itu meronta, Ia tak mau begitu saja membiarkan sang kakak melepas jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan Hinata! Kau mau mati hah?!" teriak Naruto pada Hinata yang bersikukuh menghalangi tangan Naruto untuk membuka kancing jaketnya.

"Ja.. Jangan Naruto, kumohon!" pinta Hinata lirih.

Kesabaran Naruto habis, Ia menepis tangan gadis itu kasar dan mengunci kedua pergelangan sang adik ke atas dengan tangan kanannya yang kekar, sementara tangan kirinya membuka paksa jaket berwarna violet itu.

* **Krek**

Satu robekan kasar melepas seluruh kancing jaket itu, dengan cepat Naruto membuka dan melempar jaket itu ke sembarang arah dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata yang sudah lemah di atas pasir putih yang tertatak oleh kain.

Permata shapire pemuda itu membulat sempurna, aura kemarahan terpancar dari dalam dirinya melihat kondisi tubuh sang kembaran. Sedangkan yang ditatap? Gadis itu hanya mampu menutup kedua matanya pasrah. Lagi - lagi sebuah rahasia yang berusaha Ia tutup dengan rapat, terungkap dengan mudahnya oleh sang kakak kembar.

"I... Ini?"

"Katakan apa maksud dari semua ini, Hinata?" Nada yang tegas dan dingin menyelipkan ekspresi kemarahan, kekecewaan dan kepedihan yang mendalam.

Hinata tak menjawab. Apa lagi yang harus Ia jelaskan? Gadis itu kehilangan kata - katanya. Apapun yang Ia katakan tak akan ada gunanya. Hinata mencoba untuk duduk, memakai kembali jaketnya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto. Namun tangannya lagi - lagi ditahan dan wajahnya dipaksa untuk menatap shapire biru sang kakak.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa maksud dari semua ini, Hinata?!" Kali ini tak ada lagi ucapan lembut yang keluar melainkan bentakan kasar. Beruntung kondisi pantai tak begitu ramai sehingga mereka tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Memang, apa untungnya bagimu jika aku mengatakannya?" Jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto geram. Lelaki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, Hinata hanya menutup mata bersiap untuk menerima tamparan sang kakak.

Tangan pemuda itu bergetar. Hatinya teriris saat melihat Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya bersiap untuk menerima tamparan yang akan Ia layangkan. Naruto menurunkan telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu hanya menggeretak kaena sampai kapan pun Ia tak akan pernah sanggup untuk menampar Hinata.

Tangan Naruto kemudian beralih menekan pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu membuka matanya dan mengisak menahan sakit dan perih akibat ulah sang kakak.

"Na... Naruto hentikan. Hentikan, sakit. Tolong hentikan." cicit Hinata pilu.

"Sakit? Sakit katamu?!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu tepat ke hadapan mutiara lavender yang menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau bodoh atau idiot?! Tentu saja sakit! Kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri! Apa maksud semua ini?! Jawab aku!" teriak Naruto murka.

"Kau bilang apa untungnya untukku?! Sebenarnya selama ini, kau menganggapku siapa?! Aku adalah keluargamu! Kakak yang berbagi darah yang sama denganmu!"

Lelaki itu melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya dengan teriakan, hinaan dan cercaan yang Ia lontarkan pada sang adik. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja. Tangan putih Hinata penuh dengan sayatan - sayatan benda tajam, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama dan lebih tajam, luka sayatan itu tampak begitu dalam belum lagi luka - luka yang belum ditemukan yang Ia torehkan pada perut dan bagian kulit yang lain.

"Khe, sekarang aku tau alasanmu selalu membolos saat pelajaran berenang padahal kau begitu jago dalam olahraga itu." Naruto mendecih kesal, satu hal lagi rahasia tak masuk akal yang berhasil Ia bongkar dari adiknya.

"..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto saat melihat ekspresi kesedihan memancar pada wajah sang adik tercinta.

Hinata masih terdiam, dirinya sebisa mungkin menghindari untuk bertatapan langsung dengan mata Naruto. Lagipula tidak ada satu orang pun manusia di dunia ini yang sempurna. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, Naruto, kalian sedang apa?" Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendekat membuat Hinata memanfaatkan celah untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Naruto dan memakai kembali jaketnya.

"Tidak, daripada itu bagaimana pemandangan di sana, apakah indah Sakura _chan_?" tanya Hinata berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Sayang sekali kalian berdua tidak ikut."

"Maaf Sakura _chan_." Hinata menghampiri Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kita beli es krim melon sebagai gantinya? Akan kutraktir." Hinata menarik tangan Sakura, memanfaatkan moment untuk menjauh dari sang kakak.

Sementara itu Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabat pirangnya itu ketika Ia tadi pergi berkeliling. Namun Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu Naruto untuk membuka mulut dengan sendirinya.

Lima menit berlalu dan Naruto tak kunjung membuka suaranya, membuat situasi yang ada di tempat itu menjadi bertambah canggung.

"Naruto - "

"Hentikan _teme_. Aku tak ingin menceritakan apapun saat ini." Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn, terserahmu saja."

•••

Naruto sama sekali tak melepas pengawasannya sedetik pun terhadap Hinata. Ia bahkan meminta untuk tidur satu kamar bahkan satu ranjang bersama Hinata di villa yang mereka sewa di Iwa.

Memang sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua untuk tidur dalam satu kamar dengan satu tempat tidur namun kali ini mereka berlibur bersama Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Dan bagaimana pun juga Ia harus menemani Sakura untuk tidur bersama karena tidak mungkin bagi gadis musim semi itu untuk tidur satu kamar dengan kekasihnya.

Namun Naruto tetap bersikeras sehingga menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benak Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat kejanggalan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu _dobe_? Kau bahkan tak membiarkan Hinata untuk mandi bersama Sakura. Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Dia tak akan pergi tanpa pengawasanku. Tidak, meskipun Ia bersama Sakura chan." ujar Naruto dingin.

"Apa katamu?! Apa kau gila, hah?! Hinata bukan anak kecil yang harus mengikutimu kemana - mana seperti anak ayam!" bentak Sakura. Kesabarannya sudah habis melihat perilaku Naruto yang terlalu over protektif pada adik perempuannya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, jika kalian tidak suka aku akan mengajak Hinata pulang sekarang juga."

" _Dobe_ , kau terlalu berlebihan. Apa yang merasukimu?"

"Na.. Naruto, hentikan!" teriak Hinata. Ini sudah keterlaluan, Naruto memperkeruh situasi yang sudah buruk.

Ya, salahkan juga Hinata yang tidak hati - hati sehingga liburan mereka yang tadinya baik - baik saja menjadi seperti di neraka.

"DIAM KAU HINATA!" teriak Naruto sembari menggebrak meja dengan keras.

Suasana makan malam yang harusnya tenang dan damai berubah menjadi tegang dan canggung akibat tingkah Naruto yang kehilangan kesabaran dan akal sehatnya. Hinata hanya mampu pasrah dan menunduk, jika saja tujuh jam yang lalu kakaknya tak mengetahui tentang rahasianya, maka hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ikut aku." Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata kasar, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih diliputi kebingungan.

"Hei tunggu kau dasar - "

"Hentikan Sakura, aku yakin mereka mempunyai masalah yang sangat rumit, lebih baik kita tak ikut campur." Sasuke menghalangi tangan Sakura yang hendak mengejar sahabat kembarnya itu.

' _Hinata_.' Sakura hanya mampu menatap sendu sahabat indigonya yang tampak ketakutan dari belakang tanpa mampu berbuat apa - apa.

•••

Awan yang gelap tanpa bulan serta cuaca yang dingin ditambah dengan angin kencang yang menerpa serta kesunyian yang melanda dan kemarahan sang kakak padanya membuat hati Hinata semakin gundah dan kacau. Ia membutuhkan pelampiasan, gadis itu ingin segera menyayat dan menyakiti tubuhnya lagi.

"Hinata." Suara panggilan dari Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan gelisah.

"Hinata, jawab aku. Kenapa kau lakukan hal seperti ini? Menyakiti dirimu sendiri, untuk apa?" Naruto menurunkan intonasi nada suaranya. Mungkin Ia sudah keterlaluan, mungkin Hinata mempunyai alasannya sendiri. Dan Naruto akan mencoba untuk memahami kondisi sang adik yang terlihat begitu memprihatinkan.

Merasakan tekanan dari Naruto membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat ; "A.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak tahu! Lepaskan aku, Naruto!" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto kasar, gadis itu berbalik dan berlari dengan kencang menuju kembali ke villa, meninggalkan kakak kembarnya yang berusaha mengejarnya dengan cepat.

"Hinata! Tunggu! Sial! Dia tak pernah berolahraga namun mengapa larinya begitu kencang?!" teriak Naruto. Lelaki itu kewalahan dalam mengejar Hinata meski Ia telah memenangi kompetisi marathon berulang kali.

Hinata ingin segera pulang, masuk ke dalam satu ruangan tertutup dan memuaskan hasratnya untuk segera menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Ia lelah, otaknya dipenuhi dengan pikiran - pikiran yang membuatnya merasa terbebani dan semua itu hanya mampu lepas jika Ia berhasil melampiaskannya pada tubuhnya.

Melihat darah segar berwarna merah mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya membuat gadis itu merasa begitu segar dan bersemangat. Itulah alasan mengapa Hinata selalu merasa tak enak badan dan merasa letih lesu karena kekurangan darah.

Hinata tak begitu ingat sejak kapan Ia mulai menyukai dan mencintai kebiasaannya untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri demi melampiaskan emosi dan rasa marah yang dipendamnya di dalam hati.

Yang jelas Ia tau satu hal yang pasti, bahwa hal itu membuat tubuhnya terasa ringan dan membebaskannya dari pikiran - pikiran yang membelenggunya.

"Hinata? Kau sudah kem - " Hinata melewati tubuh Sakura, gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya rapat. Menghiraukan suara ketukan dan panggilan dari Sakura yang terlihat begitu khawatir akan sikapnya.

Hinata menyalakan keran air, mengisi penuh bathtub dengan air hangat. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah silet yang disimpannya rapat - rapat dalam kantong celananya. Untunglah sang kakak tak menyadari silet kecil yang selalu disimpan Hinata dalam setiap saku celannya.

* **Srat**

Satu sayatan kecil pada pergelangan tangan mengalirkan darah merah yang segar pada tangannya, membuat perasaan gadis itu terasa lega. Namun karena sayatan yang dilakukannya tidak begitu dalam, darah itu pun berhenti dengan cepat.

Tak ingin Naruto mengetahui tentang luka - lukanya yang baru, Hinata dengan lekas mencuci pergelangan tangannya dengan air yang mengalir. Namun tetap saja gadis itu merasa kurang terpuaskan oleh sayatan - sayatan kecil yang ditorehkan olehnya.

Tak kehabisan akal, Hinata membuat sebuah sayatan kembali dengan cukup dalam dan memasukkan lengannya ke dalam air hangat, membuat darah mengucur dengan deras, seluruh air yang terdapat dalam bak mandi ikut berubah warna menjadi merah karena bercampur dengan darah Hinata.

"Aku memang gadis yang tak berguna." gumam Hinata lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, tak peduli akan bahaya dan maut yang dapat mengambil nyawa-nya saat ini juga.

•••

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke kala melihat Naruto berlari dengan nafas terengah - engah.

"Di mana dia? Di mana Hinata?! Haah, haah." tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang berpacu kencang.

"Hinata ada di dalam kamar mandi." jawab Sakura. Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi utama, mengabaikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih termenung melihat sikapnya.

"A.. Hei! Naruto!" Sasuke dan Sakura tak tinggal diam melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya. Mereka langsung bangkit dan mengikuti Naruto sambil bertanya - tanya.

"Sial, terkunci." umpat Naruto, tangan kanannya berusaha menarik gagang pintu yang terkunci rapat.

" _Teme_ , bantu aku mendobrak pintu sialan ini.'' Naruto memasang kuda - kudanya bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu yang menghalanginya itu.

"Apa? Kau gila _dobe_! Bagaimana jika pintu itu rusak? Lagipula Hinata sedang mandi di dalam sana!'' jawab Sasuke yang semakin bingung dengan tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Ck, _kuso_! Akan kuganti biaya perbaikannya! Cepat, sialan!'' Tanpa basa - basi, Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk menendang pintu yang terkunci itu. Naruto bukan orang yang cepat tersulut emosinya jika hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang serius.

* **Brak**

Satu tendangan kuat yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan berhasil menghancurkan kunci dan membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka pun membuat Sakura menjerit histeris.

Hinata terbaring lemah dengan pergelangan tangan yang tercelup pada air hangat berwarna semerah darah dan dalam kondisi yang sudah lemah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto menghampiri Hinata, mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna putih dari saku serta mengikat erat pergelangan tangan sang adik dan menggendong tubuhnya.

"Cepat _teme_! Siapkan mobilmu! Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Tanpa pergerakan yang lambat Sakura dan Sasuke menyiapkan mobil mereka. Beruntung terdapat rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka menginap.

•••

"Nghn, Na..ru..to?" lrih Hinata pilu.

"Bertahanlah Hinata, kumohon bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit, pertahankan kesadaranmu." ujar Naruto, air mata jatuh dari permata safirnya mengaliri pipi gadis yang terbaring lemah dalam pelukannya.

"Ma.. af.." gumam Hinata, kedua mutiara lavendernya kemudian perlahan mulai menutup kembali.

"Hei, Hinata! Jangan tidur! Bangun! Kau harus tetap sadar! Hinata!" Naruto menepuk kasar pipi putih sang adik, paling tidak Naruto harus membuat Hinata untuk tetap sadar jika tak ingin kondisi gadis itu semakin dalam bahaya.

" _Teme_! Apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?!" umpat Naruto.

"Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang mengebut _dobe_?!" bentak Sasuke, Ia paham sahabatnya itu sedang khawatir namun Sasuke sudah memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Ia juga harus memikirkan keselamatan teman - temannya dengan cara menyetirnya. Sasuke tak ingin mereka semua celaka hanya karena sikap keras kepala dan tidak sabaran Naruto.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Sasuke _kun_ , Naruto! Bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar! Apa kalian tidak lihat kondisi Hinata, hiks." Isak Sakura.

Batinnya tak kalah khawatir kala melihat sahabat indigonya yang mendadak melakukan hal ekstrim seperti itu. Hinata adalah gadis yang ramah dan ceria, Ia tak pernah menampakkan emosi kesedihan dan kemarahannya sekali pun di hadapan orang banyak. Tapi mengapa?

Liburan yang harusnya mereka habiskan dengan canda tawa dan keceriaan berubah menjadi bencana.

[•••]

 **つづく**

 **17.10.17 ©Yuki Hime**

 **•••**

 **Indrakun - Gak pengen bikin orang ketiga sih, tapi lihat aja nanti deh, Arigatou ^v^**

 **Ameyukio2 - Arigatou :)**

 **Crread - Arigatou sudah mau baca dan menikmati ^v^**

 **Nico andrian - Arigatou ^v^**

 **Gummy chan - Iya ga akan putus di tengah jalam kok, yuki janji ^v^**

 **Syanata Chan - :* :* :* siap**


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa kau bercanda?" Naruto merapatkan gigi - giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kalau bisa, Ia benar - benar sangat ingin menghancurkan rumah sakit yang mempermainkan dirinya.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Tapi darah anda tidak cocok dengan Nona Hinata. Dan stock darah di rumah sakit kami yang mempunyai kecocokan dengan nona Hinata sedang kosong." ujar sang perawat berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku saudara kembarnya! Bagaimana mungkin darah kami tidak cocok?! Jika kau bercanda semua ini tidak lucu! Akan kutuntut rumah sakit ini jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikku! Kau paham?!" teriak Naruto murka.

"Hentikan _Dobe_! Kau membuat keributan di rumah sakit!" Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto yang hendak kelepasan menghajar perawat itu.

"Pakai saja darahku." ujar Sakura menawarkan diri. Gadis merah jambu itu masih mengingat jelas saat ketika Ia dan Hinata pergi untuk mendonorkan darah mereka tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan kalau Ia tak salah ingat, golongan darahnya sama persis dengan golongan darah sahabat indigonya.

"Silahkan ikut kami, Nona. Kami akan memeriksa kecocokan darah anda dengan Nona Hinata." Perawat itu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sementara Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk keluar, menghirup udara segar demi menenangkan sahabat pirangnya yang saat ini sedang dalam kondisi kacau.

•••

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat sahabat kuningnya memijat pelipisnya, memutar otak tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh dokter dan para perawat kepadanya.

"Entahlah _teme_. Kedua orang tuaku mempunyai golongan darah AB begitu pula denganku. Namun Hinata - "

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang _dobe_?" ucap Sasuke dengan tawa remeh. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya se-naif itu sampai baru menyadari fakta tentang kembarannya.

"Maksudmu? Hinata bukan?"

"Itu sudah terlihat jelas dari fisik yang kalian berdua miliki. Apa kau tidak menyadari perbedaan iris mata dan surai indigonya yang tampak sedikit lebih unik daripada Minato _Jii san_ , Kushina _Baa san_ dan dirimu?"

"Hentikan _teme_. Aku tak mau membahas omong kosong ini lagi. Hinata adikku dan tak akan ada fakta lain yang mampu merubahnya." ujar Naruto.

Dalam hati kecilnya, pemuda itu akan sangat senang jika Hinata bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki sehingga Ia mampu untuk mengutarakan perasaan yang sudah lama Ia pendam namun Ia tak mampu membayangkan betapa sedihnya Hinata jika gadis itu mengetahui bahwa selama ini Ia hidup dengan orang tua dan kakak yang bahkan tak memiliki ikatan darah dengannya.

"Bukankah kau akan bisa menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Toh kalian tak terikat hubungan darah apapun." timpal Sasuke sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya.

"Ya kau benar. Belakangan ini aku merasa seperti orang aneh. Aku menginginkan dirinya, tubuhnya serta kehangatannya. Dan aku terhalang oleh status kami yang adalah saudara kandung. Namun meski Ia bukan saudara kandungku, aku pun tetap tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu karena ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu _teme_." Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tak akan pernah mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi memuaskan egoku sendiri. Tidak lagi." ucapnya mantap.

•••

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam berlalu, Hinata sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya berkat Sakura yang mendonorkan golongan darah langkanya pada gadis indigo itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring lemas akibat menyumbangkan cukup banyak darah pada sahabat indigonya.

"Aku baik - baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

" _Dobe_ sedang menemaninya." ujar Sasuke, tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Syukurlah." ujar Sakura lega sembari memejamkan iris emerald-nya.

"Beristirahatlah, aku akan menjagamu." ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup dahi sang kekasih dengan lembut, membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

•••

"Hinata, kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal - hal bodoh, kenapa?" cicit Naruto pilu. Kedua tangannya menggengam erat pergelangan tangan sang adik yang tertancap oleh selang infus.

 _Self injury._

Sejak kapan Hinata mulai melakukan kebiasaan berbahaya itu?

Sementara dalam tidur lelapnya, air mata rasa bersalah mengalir dari dalam pelupuk mutiara lavender Hinata. Naruto hanya mampu terdiam, jari - jarinya mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut, menangkup tangan dingin sang adik dalam dekapannya dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan pada sang adik.

•••

Hanya butuh waktu dua hari sebelum akhirnya Hinata diperbolehkan untuk pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit yang merawatnya. Dengan pulangnya Hinata, maka masa liburan mereka di Iwa pun telah usai.

Sasuke harus segera pergi mengunjungi kakak laki - lakinya di New York untuk mempelajari perkembangan bisnis perusahaan Uchiha di sana sementara Sakura harus menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasnya untuk mempelajari ilmu kedokteran di rumah sakit yang dikelola oleh neneknya.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata menundukan kepalanya pada Sakura dan juga Sasuke, gadis itu merasa bersalah sudah mengacaukan liburan singkat musim panas kakaknya sekaligus bersama kedua sahabatnya itu.

Rencananya untuk membahagiakan sang kakak kembar malah berubah menjadi bencana akibat kecerobohannya. Ditambah lagi, sekarang semua orang akan tahu perihal kebiasaan buruknya mengiris urat nadinya demi melampiaskan emosi dan mendapat kepuasan semu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal, mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang membahas tentang hal itu kepada Hinata? Bahkan kakaknya memilih untuk bungkam dan tak lagi membahas permasalahan kelainan Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata _chan_ , kau sehat saja sudah cukup bagi kami." Sakura memeluk sahabat indigonya erat. Tidak apa baginya tidak dapat melanjutkan liburan asal mampu melihat sahabatnya kembali dalam keadaan selamat. Karena saat itu, Sakura merasa begitu ketakutan kala melihat kondisi Hinata di ambang hidup dan mati.

" _Thanks to you,_ Sakura _chan_." ujar Hinata lembut sambil membalas pelukan sahabat musim seminya.

•••

" _Jaa_ , Hinata _chan_ , Naruto, sampai ketemu di sekolah beberapa minggu lagi." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan Naruto yang berdiri di depan halaman rumah mereka.

" _Arigatou_ Sakura _chan_ , Sasuke _kun_." Hinata ber- _ojigi_ empat puluh lima derajat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Arigatou _teme_ , Sakura _chan_." Naruto balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn, _dobe_. Jaga dirimu, Hinata." ujar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memacu mobilnya, meninggalkan kedua bersaudara itu dalam situasi canggung kembali.

"Ayo masuk." ujar Naruto sambil membawakan barang bawaan Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil terus memegang pergelangan tangannya. Takut - takut jika kebiasaan buruknya itu sampai diketahui oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

•••

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ , tumben kalian cepat sekali pulangnya." sambut Kushina pada kedua anak - anaknya.

Sialnya, Ibu mereka tidak pergi ke kantor hari ini dan Ayah mereka pun sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran. Keringat dingin bercucuran pada dahi Hinata. Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Bagaimana jika kakaknya berkata jujur pada Ayah dan Ibunya? Apa yang akan Ayahnya lakukan jika sampai Ia ketahuan membuat onar pada saat liburan?

" _Ano_ \- "

"Sakura _chan_ dan si _teme_ mempunyai acaranya sendiri - sendiri, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal." jawab Naruto pada sang Ibu saat melihat ekpresi panik pada wajah adiknya.

"Aku permisi untuk pergi ke kamar duluan _Kaa san_ , aku sangat lelah ." Hinata membungkuk pada sang Ibu, berusaha menghindari pembicaraan yang akan membuat dirinya terpojok.

"Ada apa dengan adikmu, Naruto? Dia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya." tanya sang Ibu.

"Jangan khawatir _Kaa san_ , Hinata hanya kelelahan." jawab Naruto bohong.

•••

Hinata menghembuskan nafas leganya. Untung saja tidak ketahuan. Karena jika sampai Ayah atau Ibunya tahu tentang kebiasaannya, maka bisa dipastikan Hinata akan dikurung dan diawasi selama dua puluh empat jam penuh sehari, tujuh hari seminggu dan dua belas bulan setahun.

Dan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, Ayahnya bisa saja mengirimkan dirinya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Membayangkannya saja Hinata sudah ngeri. Dan gadis itu akan mematiskan bahwa hal mengerikan itu tak akan pernah menimpa dirinya.

"Ukh, perbanku basah. Kurasa sudah waktunya aku mengganti perban ini." Merasakan lembab pada pergelangan tangannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka perbannya dengan perlahan dan lembut.

Namun ikatan yang cukup kuat membuat gadis itu sedikit kesusahan. Ia pun mengambil sebilah gunting tajam dari lacinya dan bersiap untuk memotong perban yang menghalanginya sampai -

"Hinata." Satu suara menusuk yang mengerikan mengagetkan serta menghentikan kegiatan gadis itu.

"Na.. Naruto."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan gunting tajam itu?!" Naruto menaikkan satu oktaf nada suaranya. Apa - apaan adiknya itu. Baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, Ia sudah ingin membuat ulah lagi dengan gunting tajam yang digenggamnya itu.

"I.. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Naruto." Hinata menggoyangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan sang kakak agar tak salah paham dengannya.

Naruto merebut gunting tajam itu dari tangan Hinata, mengunci kedua tangan gadis itu erat dan mendorongnya jatuh ke atas lantai. Saat ini posisi Naruto-lah yang mendominasi, menindih tubuh sang adik yang hanya bisa menatap tingkah aneh sang kakak.

"Na.. Naruto?" Hinata merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Meskipun mereka berdua bersaudara, namun tetap saja mereka mempunyai jenis kelamin yang berbeda dan posisi ini adalah posisi yang tak lazim dilakukan oleh kakak beradik.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Hinata. Mengapa kau berbohong selama ini?!"

"A.. Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak berbohong tentang apapun! Aku benar - benar ingin mengganti perbanku yang sedikit lembab!" ujar Hinata.

Shapire Naruto menatap tajam ke dalam mata sang adik, mencari kebohongan yang terdeteksi mata lavender gadis itu. Hinata tidak berbohong. Naruto kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Hinata dan berdiri untuk mengambil kotak P3K dan mengeluarkan beberpa botol antiseptik serta perban baru yang higenis. Ia lalu mengambil alih gunting tajam yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau laku - " Hinata sesikit meronta saat sang kakak menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sebenarnya gadis itu merasa malu dan tidak percaya diri atas tindakan bodohnya melukai diri sendiri.

"Diam." Naruto membuka perban itu dengan hati - hati. Memperlakukan tangan Hinata dengan sangat lembut, seakan - akan Hinata terbuat dari kaca yang tipis yang akan pecah jika Ia tidak hati - hati dalam menyentuhnya.

Melihat Naruto yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut membuat hati Hinata sedikit terenyuh. Entah sudah berapa tahun Ia tak merasakan kelembutan kakak kembarnya. Apalagi sisa - sisa kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu membuat Hinata selalu bertindak hati - hati di depan Naruto. Takut kalau - kalau Ia melukai hati Naruto kembali, seperti saat waktu itu.

"Sudah selesai."

" _Arigatou_ Naruto." jawab Hinata singkat. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya menghindari kontak mata dengan sang kakak.

Naruto menghela nafasnya panjang, menyibak surai indigo panjang Hinata yang menutupi wajah gadis itu dan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut ; "Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan saat ini." Hinata menghindar. Lagi dan lagi, membuat Naruto begitu muak akan sikap sang adik. Naruto tak menjawab. Untuk apa Ia menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga mengurusi orang yang bahkan tak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Baik, terserahmu saja."

•••

Hari terus berlalu tanpa mampu dihentikan, perlakuan dan kebiasaan yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis indigo demi melampiaskan emosinya pun semakin menjadi. Meski kerap kali sang kakak menghalau dan memarahinya namun gadis itu tetap saja tak berdaya melawan apa yang sudah menjadi pelampiasan hasratnya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini.

"Apa ini?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan intonasi nada yang tajam dan penuh amarah. Aura saudara kembarnya benar - benar mengerikan. Padahal gadis itu sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuat kakak laki - laki nya itu bersedih.

"Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Hinata berdalih, mencari pembenaran diri atas perbuatan salahnya.

"Hinata, aku lelah mendengar semua alasan dan omong kosongmu." ujar Naruto, Ia mencengkram kedua pundak gadis itu erat, safir birunya menatap lekat lavender sang adik.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sejak kapan kau mulai melakukan hal - hal bodoh seperti ini dan mengapa?" tanya Naruto.

"A.. Aku, aku.." Hinata menunduk, menutupi matanya dengan poninya yang panjang, tak mampu sedetik pun menatap wajah kakaknya yang diliputi emosi.

"Maafkan aku." Satu kalimat yang selalu terucap dari bibirnya di kala Ia terdesak.

Naruto menghela nafas, Ia kenal betul dengan sikap sang adik yang keras kepala dan tak bisa dipaksa. Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan tautannya pada pundak Hinata, tangannya berpindah pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap antiseptik yang sebelumnya telah Ia tuang ke atas kapas pada pergelangan tangan Hinata yang bengkak dan penuh luka yang masih belum kering.

"Aw," Pekik Hinata saat merasakan perih pada tangannya.

"Tahan sebentar." ujar Naruto lembut. Dengan telaten lelaki itu meniup pergelangan tangan Hinata dan memasangkan perban baru yang bersih dan steril pada tangan putih Hinata.

Sementara Hinata hanya terpana melihat kembarannya yang memperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Ingatannya kembali pada masa lalu di saat mereka masih kecil, sebelum Naruto merubah sikapnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dan memperlakukannya secara kasar dan sikap tak acuh.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus sambil memegang kening gadis itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Ti.. Tidak." ucap Hinata gugup. Gadis itu meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Kenapa rasanya begitu berdebar - debar? Namun gadis itu menepis jauh - jauh pikirannya. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana pun Ia sama sekali tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Karena hal itu dilarang.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata benar - benar jatuh cinta dengan Naruto? Kedua orang tua mereka pasti akan merasa sangat kecewa, belum ditambah dengan gunjingan dan masyarakat yang akan mengucilkan mereka. Dan hal tabu itu, dilarang oleh agama.

"Hinata? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah adiknya yang tiba - tiba murung sembari meremas dadanya erat.

"Tidak, aku baik - baik saja." ujar Hinata memaksakan senyuman lembutnya pada Naruto.

"Sudah selesai, lebih baik kau segera tidur." Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya yang tak kalah memerah kala melihat senyuman manis Hinata. Degupan jantungnya semakin tidak terkontrol.

"Ba., Baik. Arigatou Naruto _Nii chan_." lirih Hinata.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel - embel seperti itu?" tanya Naruto saat mendengar ucapan sang adik.

"Bukankah kau senang dipanggil seperti itu?" Naruto tak menjawab. Entah mengapa mendengar Hinata yang memanggilnya kembali dengan sebutan _Nii chan_ membuat hati Naruto terasa nyeri. Padahal dulu Ia sendiri yang mewajibkan Hinata untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

 _'Sampai berapa lama lagi aku harus menahan semua perasaan ini?'_ batin Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan dalam kedua hati kecil mereka.

[•••]

 **つづく**

 **18.10.17 ©Yuki Hime**

 **•••**

 **Nico Andrian - Arigatou Nico :3**

 **Gummy chan - Belum gummy, masih sedikit lebih lama untuk tamat :3 iya kasian T^T**

 **Indrakun - Ah, perasaanmu saja :v asal permasalahannya usai ya tamat :3**

 **Ameyukio2 - Arigatou yukio :3**

 **Ryuki - Uh, kalau ceritanya sama persis ya berarti authornya tetap saya :3 sip, ga akan discont kok**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hinata, lagi - lagi kau mendapat juara satu. Kau benar - benar membuat Kaa san bangga." Hinata hanya tersenyum. Gadis polos itu bahagia dapat membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga. Ia juga senang karena dapat melakukan hal - hal yang tidak semua anak lain bisa lakukan. Contohnya saja, Hinata mampu menghafalkan enam bahasa asing di usianya yang baru menginjak enam tahun di luar bahasa Jepang._

 _"Benar, kau adalah putri kebanggaan Uzumaki." Minato menggendong tubuh putrinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi - tinggi, membuat Hinata tersenyum geli akibat ulah sang Ayah._

 _Namun di tengah kebahagiaan itu, ada sepasang netra shapire yang menatap keharmonisan keluarga dan keceriaan gadis polos itu sebagai ancaman. Bocah laki - laki itu meremas kertas yang berada pada tangannya hingga kusut._

 _Netra shapire itu kemudian bertemu tatap dengan iris amethyst sang gadis yang menatap sendu awan gelap yang menutupi sinar matahari cerah itu. Hinata kemudian menghampiri sosok bocah laki - laki itu dan tersenyum manis padanya sambil menggandeng tangan bocah itu erat; "Ayo kita makan kue coklat." ajaknya._

 _Namun tangan hangat nan tulus sang gadis cilik yang hendak menuntut ditepis dengan keras. Meninggalkan bekas luka kasat mata yang tertanam pada hati gadis kecil itu._

 _"Lepaskan aku. Padahal kerjamu hanya main, tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus dirimu yang menerima semua itu? Kau bahkan tidak pantas." Ucapan yang terdengar kejam untuk ukuran seorang bocah laki - laki berumur enam tahun._

 _Hinata terdiam beku, Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud dari arti ucapan saudara kembarnya. Memang benar, sehari - hari gadis itu tak pernah meluangkan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk belajar. Dan lagi, Ia sanggup menguasai satu materi sulit dengan kurun waktu kurang dari setengah jam._

 _Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara Ia melakukannya. Bahkan Hinata sendiri pun tidak tahu. Yang Ia tahu adalah bahwa sang Ibu selalu mengatakan kepadanya agar Ia bersyukur atas bakat yang telah dicurahkan oleh sang kuasa kepadanya._

 _Namun bakat itu telah menjauhkan dirinya dari orang yang paling Ia sayangi. Bakat itu telah membuat dirinya sebagai orang yang paling dibenci oleh satu - satunya saudara yang Ia miliki. Bakat yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa seorang yang begitu berarti untuknya._

 _Apakah ini suatu karunia atau malah sebuah kutukan?_

•••

Liburan musim panas hampir usai, waktu senggang yang kosong dihabiskan oleh Naruto hanya untuk membaca buku dan mengerjakan tugas - tugas musim panasnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang asyik menonton Tv dan bermain games atau sekedar menggoda saudaranya agar tak terlalu serius mengerjakan tugas.

"Naruto _Nii chan_ ayolah. Sampai kapan kau akan mengerjakan tugas - tugas itu. Kita bahkan belum diajari sampai ke bab itu" Hinata menarik buku Naruto.

"Hinata, kerjakan sesuatu yang lain dan jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Naruto sebal. Tapi bukannya menyingkir, Hinata malah semakin menempel pada tubuh kakaknya.

Sikap canggungnya kemarin perlahan mulai menghilang, karena Ia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Naruto kembali menjauh. Lagipula akan terasa lebih aneh jika Hinata menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Mungkin akan terlihat seperti gadis yang malu ketika berada di hadapan orang yang disukainya. Dan Hinata tak ingin membuat Naruto berpikir demikian.

"Aku bosan Naruto. Ups, maksudku _Nii chan_." Hinata meregangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan wajah Naruto. Perempatan tipis muncul di sekitar dahi lelaki pirang itu.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata menjauh daripadanya.

"Huh, mulai lagi sikap kasarnya." gumam Hinata sebal.

"Aku bosan." Hinata menidurkan tubuhnya di atas lantai. Musim panas tahun ini memang terkesan begitu membosankan. Ayah dan Ibunya mempunyai urusan mereka masing - masing sedangkan Ia mengacaukan rencana liburannya bersama Sakura dan Sasuke sementara kakaknya asyik membaca buku.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja ikut membaca buku atau mengerjakan soal sulit seperti kakaknya. Namun hal itu kurang menantang bagi Hinata. Ditambah lagi bisa saja Naruto menaruh curiga padanya dan mengacaukan rahasianya yang sampai saat ini belum terungkap.

Soal pergelangan tangan dan _self injury_ yang diidapnya perlahan namun pasti, Hinata mulai sanggup mengontrol emosinya. Itu pun dilakukan berkat dukungan emosional yang tak lepas dari peran saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hm?" Mutiara lavender Hinata menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah album lama yang tersimpan pada rak buku di atas meja belajar mereka.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ini." Tangan kanan Hinata meraih buku album lama itu, membuka lembaran yang berisi foto - foto masa kecilnya dengan Naruto satu per satu.

"Lihat ini Naruto. Kau lucu sekali." ujar Hinata gemas saat melihat lembaran pertama yang berisi foto dirinya dengan kakak laki - lakinya sewaktu berumur sepuluh bulan.

"Kau bahkan masih memakai dot di saat kita sudah berumur satu tahun hahaha, menggemaskan sekali." Tawa Hinata semakin meledak saat membuka lembaran foto berikutnya.

"Dan bahkan kau masih menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dengan embel - embel _Nii chan_?" Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jika kau tidak mau, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu untuk memanggilku _Nii chan_." jawab Naruto.

Dalam hati lelaki itu berharap. Ia tak ingin mendengar sebutan yang membuat mereka seakan - akan terikat oleh hubungan darah. Naruto ingin Hinata memanggilnya seperti biasa, agar Ia tak harus lagi terbebani oleh perasaan yang terhalang oleh hubungan _'darah'_ mereka.

"Ah, apa kau masih ingat boneka ini Naruto? Dulu kita menamainya Boruto dan menganggapnya sebagai anak. Papa Naru, Mama Hina dan Boruto _kun_." ujar Hinata menirukan logat dirinya yang seperti anak kecil sambil mengangkat satu foto yang berisi potret mereka berdua bermain rumah - rumahan bersama satu boneka bayi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, teringat jelas dalam ingatannya momen - momen di mana Ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya bermain bersama Hinata dan berperan sebagai keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Saat itu, hatinya masih bersih, belum tercemar oleh noda iri hati yang merusak hubungannya dengan sang adik.

"Aku sangat merindukan masa ini." Cicit Hinata.

Naruto menggertakan giginya, Ia lalu menutup buku yang sedang dibaca olehnya dan berjalan mendekati sang adik yang masih terpaku menatap foto dirinya dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Apa kau ingin bermain seperti dulu lagi, Hinata?" Bisik Naruto pada telinga Hinata.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Maksudku, bagaimana jika kita bermain dan membuat Boruto yang asli?" Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Hinata dan menjilati leher putih gadis itu, tangan kanannya menurunkan tali baju Hinata yang tipis sehingga membuat setengah tubuh bagian atas gadis itu terekspos.

"He.. Hentikan," lirih Hinata. Tubuhnya bergetar sedikit menahan rasa takut. Apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya? Mengapa sikap kakaknya mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit aneh dan agresif?

"Katakan, Hinata. Bagaimana rasanya jika aku menyentuhmu di sini?" bisik Naruto, jemarinya dengan kasar menyentuh dada Hinata yang masih terbalut dengan pakaian dalamnya.

"Nhh.," Hinata merasakan ada gejolak aneh yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya, Ia begitu menikmati sentuhan asing yang diberikan oleh kakaknya namun di sisi lain Ia merasa jijik menerima perlakuan yang diberikan oleh sang kakak.

"Hentikan Naruto." Pinta Hinata memelas. Gadis itu meronta, namun semakin Ia meronta maka semakin kuat pula kuncian yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Bukankah kau yang tadi mengajakku bermain?" Tingkah Naruto semakin menjadi, Ia membuka tali pengait pakaian dalam yang dikenakan oleh Hinata dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata." ujar Naruto tanpa sadar membuat Hinata ternganga mendengar pengakuan saudara kembarnya. Namun tetap saja, hal ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Hentikan," Isak Hinata pilu saat Naruto mulai menjelajahi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan begitu vulgar dan penuh nafsu, membuat Hinata semakin jijik akan dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata, katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku Hinata." Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir _peach_ sang adik. Sedikit lagi pemuda itu akan mencuri segala yang ada pada tubuh adiknya, ciuman pertamanya dan juga hasrat yang sudah lama dipendamnya.

"Ti.. Tidak." Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat - rapat.

"Kau membuatku gila Hinata, aku tak pernah berharap kau hadir di dalam hidupku, aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu! Aku benci kau lahir di keluarga ini, aku membencimu Hinata!" Naruto meremas pergelangan tangan Hinata yang berusaha meronta dengan kuat.

"Hentikan!" Satu tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi tan Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tersadar akan tindakannya.

"Hah!"

"Hentikan, hentikan, hentikan." Isak Hinata, kedua tangannya menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dan menekuk kedua kakinya erat, Ia menundukan kepalanya dan menangis histeris.

"A.. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" gumam Naruto saat melihat tubuh adiknya yang terekspos dan hampir telanjang serta menangis tanpa henti.

"Hi.. Hinata, maafkan aku." ujar Naruto, Ia mencoba menyentuh tangan Hinata yang gemetaran namun dengan kasar gadis itu menepis tangan Naruto yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Hinata dengan suaranya yang keras dan bergetar, beruntung kedua orang tua mereka sedang tak ada di rumah jika tidak hal ini akan menyebar menjadi masalah lain yang lebih besar.

Ketika Hinata sudah tak lagi percaya dengan kakaknya dan Ia masih harus tinggal satu kamar bersama kakaknya yang memperlakukannya dengan tidak senonoh.

"Hinata, maafkan aku, aku..." Naruto terdiam, emosinya bercampur aduk. Ia yakin, apapun penjelasan yang Ia katakan tak akan mungkin didengar oleh sang adik.

 _'Apa yang sudah merasukiku? Kenapa? Kenapa rasa ini semakin lama semakin tak mampu kupendam?!'_ Batin Naruto bergejolak dalam hati.

Sekarang Hinata bahkan tak mau lagi bersentuhan dengan Naruto, salahkan dirinya yang tak mampu melihat dan jatuh hati pada gadis lain selain pada saudaranya sendiri. Meski Ia tau tak ada salahnya jatuh cinta pada Hinata, ...

Karena Naruto begitu yakin gadis itu tak mempunyai ikatan darah apapun dengannya.

•••

 ** _Naruto POV_**

Hinata, sosok yang kukagumi sejak aku masih kecil. Sosok gadis yang polos dan murni. Gadis yang selalu ingin kulindungi dan kujaga dengan segenap hatiku.

Hinata adalah gadis yang manis dan ceria. Hari - hari yang kulalui begitu indah saat bersamanya. Tak hanya itu, Hinata juga gadis yang amat cerdas. Bahkan aku masih mempunyai memori masa kecil tentang keahliannya.

Ia sudah bisa melukis dan mewarnai dengan sempurna di saat usia kami masih berumur tiga tahun. Ia bahkan mampu menghafal dan menghitung dengan cepat. Suaranya pun begitu indah dan Ia dapat menghafalkan dan menyelesaikan satu lagu dengan sangat baik.

Berbeda denganku yang cengeng dan juga manja, Hinata sangat mandiri, Ayah dan Ibu bahkan memuji serta membanggakan dirinya di hadapan banyak orang. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa bakat Hinata adalah sesuatu yang langka dan Ia mampu menjadi penerus yang sempurna perusahaan utama Uzumaki menggantikan diriku.

Kesempurnaan itu awalnya sama sekali tak mengusikku. Justru sama seperti Ayah dan Ibu, aku juga merasa sangat bangga memiliki adik kembar yang sempurna seperti Hinata.

Namun tak kusangka perkataan orang - orang yang memujanya dan merendahkanku membuat gadis itu menjadi mundur dan mengorbankan segala kepintaran serta harga dirinya hanya demi diriku.

Hinata adalah gadis jenius yang bodoh.

Hinata bodoh, karena Ia menyembunyikan segala kepintaran yang dimiliknya, Ia sangat bodoh, karena membiarkan dirinya dicela asalkan aku mampu menjadi yang nomor satu. Hinata benar - benar menjadi gadis yang idiot, namun semua itu dilakukannya hanya untukku.

•••

Memang benar aku terlahir dengan kepintaran di atas rata - rata namun Hinata terlahir jenius. Aku masih ingat di saat kami masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Hinata tak perlu belajar sekeras diriku agar mampu menjadi yang nomor satu di kelas.

Sementara aku? Aku harus belajar mati - matian dan mengorbankan waktu bermainku hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai A. Hinata menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk bermain dan mampu mendapatkan nilai yang jauh lebih sempurna daripada aku tanpa harus susah payah belajar.

Semenjak saat itu kepercayaan diriku semakin menurun dan aku memforsir diriku mati - matian untuk dapat menandingi nilai Hinata sehingga membuat kondisi tubuhku menurun derastis dan membuatku harus dirawat inap di rumah sakit selama dua minggu.

Aku masih mengingat jelas saat itu, Hinata datang setiap hari sepulang sekolah dan menangis di sisiku. Menyuruhku agar lekas pulang dan menemaninya lagi.

 _"Kau itu manja sekali! Pergi! Aku benci padamu! Kau selalu mendapat nilai A+ padahal kerjamu hanya bermain dan bermain! Tahu apa kau?! Pergi!"_ Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas beberapa kalimat kasar yang kulontarkan padanya.

Memalukan.

Hanya karena aku tak bisa menjadi seperti dirinya, aku justru membunuhnya dari dalam. Mencelanya dan membuatnya merasakan hidup sepertiku. Dicela dan dibenci oleh Ayah yang malu akan keberadaan anak cacat seperti itu dalam keluarga Uzumaki.

Untuk beberapa tahun aku merasa puas. Namun hari demi hari rasa puas itu berganti menjadi rasa hampa. Penyesalan datang memenuhi diriku. Padahal semua itu bukan kesalahannya, namun mengapa? Mengapa aku tak mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa adik perempuanku mempunyai kelebihan yang lebih daripada diriku. Kenapa? Ini semua salahku.

Jika saja saat itu aku tak menyalahkannya maka Ia tak perlu mengorbankan harga dirinya demi diriku.

•••

Sejak saat itu Hinata menjadi gadis yang sedikit tertutup. Ia tak lagi mau mengerjakan PR dan tugas yang diserahkan oleh guru padanya. Hinata menjadi gadis yang selalu bergantung padaku.

Ia selalu menyemangatiku dan memujiku, mengorbankan dirinya dan kepintarannya untuk membuatku terlihat jenius di mata orang lain. Ia bersikap seakan tak peduli akan cemooh dan hinaan orang - orang sekitar atas dirinya.

Bahkan kemarahan Ayah dan Ibu serta hukuman yang diberikan padanya dijalani Hinata dengan senyuman konyolnya. Siapa yang menyangka Ia begitu tertekan dan diam - diam menyakiti dirinya hanya untuk melampiaskan emosinya?

•••

Hatiku terasa begitu sesak sekaligus gembira di waktu yang bersamaan saat mendengar pujian dan pengakuan orang - orang yang akhirnya melihat hasil jerih payahku selama ini namun di sisi lain aku merasa bersalah sudah membuat Hinata menjadi gadis yang cacat dalam keluarga Uzumaki.

Hinata kerap kali membolos dan membuat dirinya tampak begitu buruk di mata khalayak orang banyak. Terkadang Ia menjadi malas mengurus diri dan penampilannya. Aku tahu persis apa penyebabnya. Itu semua karena Hinata adalah gadis yang sempurna. Ia tak bisa melakukan segala sesuatu dengan setengah - setengah.

Sehingga gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengabaikan segalanya, tak melakukannya sama sekali daripada harus mengerjakan sesuatu dengan hasil yang setengah - setengah.

•••

Aku mencintai Hinata, aku begitu menyukai gadis itu. Sifatnya, kepribadiannya, fisiknya, segala yang ada padanya membuatku begitu gila namun rasa iri dan cemburu menghancurkan segalanya.

Aku mencintainya namun rasa cintaku justru malah menyakitinya. Semakin hari semakin bertambah parah dan inilah puncaknya. Di mana aku tak mampu lagi menahan diriku dan Hinata sudah cukup muak akan sikapku.

Saat kami masih kecil, aku begitu menyayanginya namun rasa iri menghancurkan hubungan kami dan saat ini hawa nafsu membuat hubungan kami yang sudah retak menjadi benar - benar putus.

•••

 ** _Hinata POV_**

Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk menjadi gadis dan anak yang cacat. Mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku dan membuat Ayah sangat membenciku. Aku baik - baik saja, selama aku dapat melihat senyuman Naruto. Begitulah pikiranku selama ini.

Namun hari ini semuanya berubah. Segala perasaan, kasih sayang serta rasa simpati dan empati yang telah kucurahkan pada Naruto perlahan menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata, ketika Ia mencoba menyentuhku. Membuatku merasa jijik dan tatapannya padaku lebih rendah daripada tatapan yang dilayangkan pada wanita murahan di luar sana.

Aku merasa begitu terhina.

Setelah kejadian hari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar tamu tanpa berkomunikasi sama sekali dengan Naruto. Aku bahkan memohon pada Ibu agar beliau lekas pulang namun yang kuterima hanyalah bentakan dari Ayah yang tak kalah kejam dari lidah Naruto.

Saat itulah aku memutuskan. Aku tak akan lagi berpura - pura. Aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri meski itu artinya aku akan melanggar janjiku pada Naruto.

•••

 ** _3 days later_**

" _Tou san, Kaa san_ , aku akan mengambil beasiswa ke London." ujar Hinata tegas saat makan malam bersama keluarganya. Kali ini gadis itu tak akan lagi menahan dirinya. Naruto sudah bersikap sangat keterlaluan dan gadis itu sudah membuat keputusan untuk segera menjauh dari Naruto.

Baik Minato, Kushina maupun Naruto hanya memasang wajah kagetnya, namun lelaki itu enggan untuk bertanya. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian itu Ia dan Hinata tak lagi berkomunikasi.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau katakan sayang?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku tak ingin bakat dan kemampuanku sia - sia di sini, aku akan mengambil beasiswa ke London lagipula aku ingin menambah lebih banyak pengalaman di sana agar aku mampu memberikan perkembangan pada perusahaan Uzumaki." ujar Hinata sopan.

Minato menggebrak meja makan dengan cukup keras, melayangkan tatapan tajam pada wajah Hinata; "Hentikan semua omong kosongmu dan diamlah. Apa kau tidak mengerti aturan saat makan?" ujar Minato.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi sentakan keras sang Ayah. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan membungkukan badannya; "Tenang saja _Kaa san, Tou san_. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat kalian malu dan dapat kupastikan akan membuat kalian berdua bangga." ujar Hinata mantap tanpa keraguan.

Hinata memang telah bersumpah agar tidak menyakiti Naruto kembali seperti waktu itu. Namun gadis itu tidak dapat tinggal diam, melihat perlakuan Naruto yang kian hari semakin merendahkan dirinya. Toh Ia juga akan pergi ke Inggris, yang berarti Naruto tetap tak akan merasa tersaingi karena lelaki itu akan tetap tinggal di Jepang.

 _'Sayonara Naruto_. _'_

•••

"Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata _chan_." lirih Kushina.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat kami tidak di rumah, Naruto?" tanya Kushina pada sang putra sulung. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana caranya Ia mengatakan pada kedua orang tua mereka bahwa Hinata bersikap seperti ini karena tindakan menjijikan yang dilkukan olehnya beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Naruto?"

"Tidak. Aku juga sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya." balas Naruto singkat, menghindari percakapan yang hanya akan menyudutkan dirinya. Lelaki itu kemudian langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya menyusul Hinata yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana.

"Ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua." ujar Kushina sembari menatap punggung kedua anaknya yang perlahan menjauh dengan lesu.

"Yang aneh hanyalah omong kosong yang dilontarkan oleh putrimu." ujar Minato.

"Minato, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seolah - olah Hinata hanyalah putriku? Bukankah kau telah berjanji akan menganggapnya sebagai putrimu juga? Dan lagi, tidak bisakah kau memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk membuktikan ucapannya? Daripada hanya terus merendahkan putri kita." Minato mendengus kesal, tak mengambil pusing ucapan sang istri.

"Ya, aku akan mengakuinya sebagai putriku jika saja Ia tak terus menerus mempermalukanku dan berhasil membuktikan ucapannya." Kushina tak menjawab, Ia melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan keheningan bersama sang suami.

•••

"Hinata." Hinata menghiraukan panggilan lembut kakaknya yang berusaha berbaikan dengan gadis itu.

"Apa benar kau akan mengambil beasiswa ke London?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya. Apa gunanya bertanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" jawab Hinata dingin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku?!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Lepaskan aku." Meski nada suaranya terdengar tegas namun tubuh Hinata bergetar, gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takut dan risih. Ia masih mengalami trauma bersentuhan dengan sang kakak dan Naruto malah membuatnya ingin secepat mungkin pergi dari rumah itu.

Gadis itu tenggelam dalam emosi dan stres yang menekannya semakin dalam akibat sikap kakaknya namun Ia tak ingin lagi bertindak bodoh dengan mengalah dan menyakiti dirinya.

Justru sebaliknya, tindakan Naruto menggali kembali amarah serta emosi yang telah dipendamnya sejak lama sehingga membuat gadis itu lelah dan tak lagi memaklumi tindakan seenaknya Naruto pada dirinya.

"Maaf." Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangan sang adik dengan perlahan.

"Lupakan. Mulai sekarang kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya membuat Naruto masih tak sanggup mempercayai indra pendengaran serta penglihatannya saat ini.

Lelaki itu tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi sosok sang adik yang menggelayut manja padanya, memuji dirinya, mengalah untuknya, menyayanginya dengan setulus hati. Keegoisan serta kekasarannya membuat gadis yang paling dicintai serta mencintainya menyerah dan berpaling dari padanya.

 _'Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata. Aku tak akan sanggup bertahan hidup tanpamu.'_

[•••]

 **つづく**

 **21.10.17 ©Yuki Hime**

 **•••**

 **Ameyukio2 - Arigatou ^^**

 **Moka marin - Arigatou masih mau menunggu yuki ^^**

 **Nico andrian - Arigatou ^^**

 **Fvn hime - Maaf telat up chap 5 /**

 **Indrakun - Ah, gimana ya. Fic ini setengah incest nanti ada plot twistnya. Ikutin terus ya ^^**

 **Guest - Sudah di up :)**

 **Luluk chan473 - Rikudoupein007 - Sipp ^^**


End file.
